Conventionally, as a lighting device for projecting light illumination of a desired pattern onto an irradiation surface, there is known a lighting device as disclosed in, for example, Patent Literature 1, which includes a light source, an optical member for converting emitted light from the light source into parallel light, a projection lens for projecting the parallel light from the optical member onto an emission surface and a shading mask having an aperture opened in correspondence with a pattern and placed in the vicinity of a focus in a side of the light source of the projection lens.
However, in the arrangement of placing the shading mask in the side of the light source of the projection lens, there is a problem that the structure is complicated. Also, quantity of light is reduced by providing the shading mask and there arises a problem that, for example, in the case where a pattern image is projected far away, the corresponding image becomes blurred. Further, in a configuration of forming a pattern by a shading mask, for example, in the case where a pattern image is projected far away, a magnifying lens is required to be provided in addition if the pattern is magnified and irradiated, and there arises a problem that the structure is further complicated. In addition, when a pattern is changed, there is a problem in workability that it is necessary to disassemble an irradiating device to replace the shading mask.